borutofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drunken Fist
, |nature = |rank = C-Rank |class = Offensive, Defensive |range = Short |hand = |parent = |derived = |related = |users = Taima Keihatsu }} Drunken Fist is a unique style of combat where "the more you drink, the drunker you get, and the stronger you become". It allegedly can not be learned, taught, nor refined through training and practice, but rather exists as something a shinobi either has a natural proclivity for or does not. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions causing victims utilizing methods of enhanced prediction to be unable to determine their next movements as the user themselves do not know what their next action will be. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The user's ability to dodge enemy attacks is also seemingly enhanced due to their weird sense of balance allowing them to seemingly stumble at random periods to avoid incoming things. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time; however one can learn to refine the time period they are capable of utilizing it. Alcohol Consumption Limit Everyone has a limit to how much alcohol they are capable of consuming before they begin to feel the effects, predictably named the Alcohol Consumption limit. This limit has various stages to it, however practitioners of the Drunken Fist have learned to cope with the alcohol in their system to reap beneficial rewards rather than simply become intoxicated like others. Each stage corresponds with a certain point on the Alcohol Consumption limit, and certain techniques require that specific point in order to be able to be used in combat. There are 7 stages: Sober, Buzzed, Tipsy, Drunk, Shitfaced, Blackout, Hungover: *'Sober' is the state in which one hasn't consumed any alcohol at all. *'Buzzed' causes one's pain tolerance to increase considerably, with their tolerance for pain being treated as though their durability has gained a +25 boost. *'Tipsy' causes her mind to become addled making it harder to think clearly granting her gen resistance below her rank. *'Drunk' causes one to be unable to utilize any technique which does not have anything to do with alcohol until they sober up. The practitioner no longer thinks clearly at all and does things on a whim. Due to the scattered state of their mind, Genjutsu have a harder time finding purchase and thus many of them are ineffective. *'Shitfaced' causes grants the practitioner pain immunity due to the large amounts of alcohol in their system, feeling absolutely no pain dealt to them until they sober up. *'Blackout' can only be achieved if one depletes their alcohol consumption limit below empty after reaching Shitfaced and causes the user to instantly pass out for a set amount of time dependent on their rank and is unable to wake up through normal means. D = 5 Rounds of Posting, C = 4 Rounds of Posting, B = 3 Rounds of Posting, A = 2 Rounds of Posting and S = One Round of Posting. *'Hungover' always occurs immediately after waking up from a Blackout. While hungover the practitioner has a constant headache, the pain coursing through her body preventing them from being ensnared in C-Rank or below Genjutsu, while their Speed and Strength stats suffer a -25 drop. Category:Jutsu